Happily Ever AfterMaybe
by willam
Summary: Can Kazahaya a virgin chambermaid overcome social expectation to discover if Prince Rikou could be his Prince Charming? CAUTION: YAOI CONTENT!
1. Chapter 1

Happily Ever After-Maybe

Chapter 1 

( Rikou's P.O.V )

I watched him every day.

I know I shouldn't have. He's a servant for lord's sake. What would they say if they found out? I'd be a laughing stock in court. I just can't help myself. He's so perfect. His body, hair, eyes. He's perfect everywhere. It will never go any farther then my polite stalking though.

For one thing he's a servant and I'm the prince of the entire kingdom. I could have anyone in the kingdom and I want the man who makes my bed! Not to mention the fact that he belongs to the Amancle Brotherhood. They go through villages once a year and recruit willing families. The children are taken away and trained. Most of them resent their parents for making a choice that should have rightfully been theirs. The choice to lose their virginity before or after marriage. The Brotherhood taught that to lose their virginity before marriage would cost the students their lives. Anyone found not to be a virgin was immediately put to death. Rather bleak existence huh?

Well anyway, while I was watching the sexy "maid" make my bed I saw a group of the young men from court (including my own little brother) enter the room quietly behind the young virgin.

"I told you he'd be here" my brother whispered to his companions. "He's obsessed with my brother. Always takes the longest to clean his room. Once I caught him smelling one of the shirts in the closet there."

This was news to me. I always noticed he took longer to clean my room but I thought it had just been hopefulness on my part.

I watched them circle around him, closing off his exit. One of the young men I didn't know examined his necklace.

"We got ourselves a member of the brotherhood here boys." He said softly. "This should be interesting"

They grabbed my precious blonde from behind and I relised what they were going to do.

They were going to rape him


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

( Kazahaya's P.O.V )

I knew he was watching me. He always did and I always took extra long to clean his room and always bent over more then I needed to. On occasion, when I knew he wasn't watching I smelt the garments I was supposed to be hanging in his closet. _Why _did I have to fall for the _prince_? Why not a nice cook or gardener? Someone in my social standing?

Perhaps I wouldn't have minded the prince's attentions if I had been able to return some of it, but I was an onyx in the brotherhood. I apologize; I seem to have gotten ahead of myself. There are three levels in the Amancle Brotherhood. While we are all virgins until marriage, there are different intensities of our commitment to the brotherhood. Rubies are the first level. They keep only their virginity till marriage. Then there are sapphires who save their virginity and their first kiss for their spouse. I am on the last level: onyx. We are not permitted to have sex, kiss anyone or even speak before marriage and even _then_ if my wife/husband does not wish me to speak, I can't. So now you see my problem. I cannot even tell the prince of my affection to get rejected, let alone accepted.

Yesterday I watched him from my window after I finished work. He likes to sit in the garden and read. I know that he knows I watch him because he always leaves the book on the bench for me to collect when I pick herbs for meals. This day he got hot and shed his cloak and tunic and I watched the sweat drip down his chest and roll over his erect nipples. I felt myself go hard and retreated from the window and into the sanctuary of my covered bed. I thought of the beautiful prince sitting out in the garden and what it might feel like to have him touch me as I started to stroke myself. I imagine being able to kiss those lips, to be able to scream his name as he brought me to the brink and past it. My lips parted in a silent cry of climatic release as I imagined it was Prince Rikuo coaxing the pleasure from my burning centre. Streams of thick, pearly white cum shot out of me, across my sheets, some landing on the floor. Then it was over, and I fell back into my pillows in time to hear the cook yell at me to get my ass down there to collect herbs for dinner.

Today I finished cleaning the prince's room faster then I usually did. I felt him watching me again today and I liked it, but then I felt someone else watching me. I ignored it though, I knew who it was. It was the younger prince. He sometimes got me sent up to wash the floors when they weren't dirty, just so he could look at my ass. It was demeaning! I knew it wasn't about that today, though. He brought his friends from court and whenever he did that they spent their time ridiculing me. I ignored them hoping they would go away. I knew something was different when they moved around me enclosing me in a circle. One of them stepped forward and examined my necklace. It was a simple little thing, a thin leather thong with my medallion and six tiny, perfect pearls strung on it. The medallion was a tiny gold thing containing a small chip of onyx to represent my level and I was really starting to get uncomfortable with the way the young man was looking at it.

"We got ourselves a member of the brotherhood here boys." He said softly. "This should be interesting"

Someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. It was then I realized what they intended to do. The young man holding my necklace laughed and showed it to the man holding on to me.

"Don't bother," he said still laughing. "What's he gonna do? Scream?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long for me to update guys. Hope you like it.**

(Normal P.O.V.)

Rikou tried to get to him, but four of the friends grabbed him and held him facing his love so he could watch what they did to him.

The things he watched them do to him were horrible. They raped him repeatedly, and beat him savagely. They left him in the puddle of their filth and went back to what ever they were doing before they got him. They were laughing.

It was then that Rikou vowed to make their lives hell. Even if he had to sell his soul.

III

He approached the broken man on the floor carefully, as if he were a wild animal. He reached out gently and was not surprised when he shied away. Kazahaya curled himself into a ball and began to rock gently. Then he seemed to notice his appearance. His tattered robes left nothing to the imagination. He whimpered, seeing Rikou, and began to clutch at the remains of his clothes. Rikou stood, took off his coat and wrapped it around him, picking him up as he went.

The servant began to panic and tried to struggle out of the coat and the prince's arms. Rikou just held him tighter and murmured sweet nothings into his ear until he calmed down. As he carried the broken man down the hall, Kaza lost the fight with the fuzzy edges of his vision and welcomed oblivion.

III

Kakei slammed repeatedly into the bookshelves, the shaking causing several of the dusty tomes to tumble to the floor. The healer moaned loudly as his lover pushed him closer to the brink. General Saiga dragged his lover back down to the nest of clothes on the floor so he could get a better angle.

"We really oh shouldn't be oh gods right there shouldn't be doing this you oh,oh,oh k-k-know. You could tear your gasp stitches."

Saiga kissed him savagely.

"Shut up and love me."

The general and the healer had been together for years. Saiga wanted desperately to marry the man but Kakei was too much of a free spirit and Saiga was afraid if he tried to tie his lover down he would lose him. Kakei desperately wanted to marry Saiga, but was too afraid to wake up one morning alone and never see his love again. Saiga often wasn't in bed after their nights of passion because he had to go on his rounds or back to battle. Kakei was guiltily grateful every time his lover was wounded because he got to keep him for a little longer, but he was afraid one day he may have to be the one who held his lover's hand as he lied and told him it would be ok, like he did for many of his patients. A knock on the door interrupted their post-coitus snuggle. Kakei grabbed his robe, throwing it on hastily while his lover scooted into the adjacent bathroom. He threw open the door and instantly recoiled at what he saw.

"Oh gods, not him."

**Next one coming really soon, promise guys. Sorry about all the cliffhangery-ness **


End file.
